dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Saaria
Kingdom of Saaria (Köynigshus Saarien) is a constitutional monarchy, having a population of over 3,000,000 people and a capital as the city of Itangraz. State was established by the leader of Herzeg people, Karl I as a Principality of Herzeger ''in 1310, when they have seized the area. Later, the ethnicity of Knavians has occupied the country, result of mixing the bloods were '''Saarians'. Nowadays, king is Dirk V, who has took the throne in 1999, after his father, Dirk IV, the Prince of Estberger's death from a heart attack. The prime minister is Stefan Scheiler. The main political party is Democratic Monarchy (Monarchien demokratik) with Peter Nielsen as a leader. History The territory was uninhabited most of the history. Some trade routes came through there, but the mountain area was hard to reach and access because of the steepness of the hills. During the Second Herzeg-Knavian War, a little group of Herzegs, carrying their leader, Karl I, has build a little camp to hide from the Knavians on the territory of the modern Itangraz. Later, Herzegs have won in the war, and Karl I proclaimed that a lot of Knavian land and goods are now Herzegs'. Some little towns on the north of modern Saaria, like Nortse or Bukreyeff (nowadays) were seized and robbed. In the period of the Third Herzeg-Knavian War, a huge Knavian army has invaded the Nortse fortification, killing most of the Herzegs. They couldn't occupy Itangraz fort, however, they have robbed the Herzegs' towns and villages, killing a lot of their inhabitants. Later, Karl I has helped to get a lot more Knavian land, before dying in one of the battles. In the 17th century, during the Fifth Herzeg-Knavian War, Knavians broke down the Itangraz's gates and killed their leader, Karl III with all of his family, ending the dynasty of Bergermensens. They have occupied the Herzeg lands. During the assimilation process, the language has mixed, and usually, people of these years called their land as Saar, which could mean "home", "land" or "motherland". New dynasty of Metters was from both Knavians and Herzegs. By the 19th century, all of Knavians and Herzegs have mixed into one ethnicity - Saarians. It was a peaceful kingdom, however, in 1928 a Rose Revolution has happened, killing the king, Lukas VIII, and putting the state under Nazi dictator Nicholas Föyze. During the World War II, Föyze has kept '''Saaria '''unoccupied from the Germany, helping the Nazi regime with their soldiers. In 1948, Chamonile Revolution has happened. The Saarian heir, Lukas IX has returned to the country after fleeing to Spain, and continued the ruling. Territory '''Saaria '''is a Central European country; it's very mountainous, what made it almost inacessible to foreigners, and that's why this area was uninhabited for a long period of time. '''Gotteshus '''peak is the highest point of Saaria; it has got it's name in pre-Christian era, when local Herzegs have counted the peak as the house of the gods (''gottes hus ''- god's house) Category:Saaria Category:Fictional states